Parent Omens
by wendigoqween
Summary: A collection of short fics following The Ineffable husbands and the Maggot Husbands as they try to raise their children. Mostly fluff. Crowley and Aziraphale have twin girls Hastur and Ligur have a daughter
1. Disney and Dancing - Ineffable husbands

The small Nephalem sat in front of a large tv, her young eyes glued to the screen.

"Aaron, sweet little snake where are you?" Crowley called as he walked out of his office. No response was needed as Crowley heard the cheerful music coming from the flat living room. Walking into the large bright room, Crowley was greeted by his daughter sitting on the sofa, bouncing along with the music as the characters danced on the screen. Crowley smiled as he leaned against the door frame, watching the 5-year-old enjoying her movie. Walking over, Crowley took a seat next to her.

"What are you watching?" He asked as he watched Kitchen appliances helped a dog like creature get ready

"Beauty and the beast, Papa got it for me" She responded not removing her eyes from the screen.

Crowley just pursed his lips, of course he did. Aziraphale had this idea that their daughter needed to see Disney movies like many children her age. Crowley only glanced over at their daughter. Her blond hair bounced as she stood up and danced around as a new song started to play.

"Daddy, Dance with me." She explained grabbing her father's hand. Crowley only sighed before standing up, following his daughter's lead.

* * *

Aziraphale walked into the flat that he and Crowley had moved into once they had Aaron. Music greeted the angel as he closed the door behind him. Following the sound, he crept into the living room. There he was greeted to his daughter standing on her father's feet as she and Crowley slow danced around the flat. Crowley had his glasses off, showing his eyes for once. Aziraphale could see the love reflecting in his eyes to their daughter.

Aziraphale just stood in the doorway watching as the song ended. Aaron got off Crowley's feet and the two bowed to each other. Sneaking up behind Crowley, Aziraphale took Crowley's hand in his. Crowley glanced over, seeing the smirk on Aziraphale's face.

"How much did you see?"

Aziraphale just smiled leaning his head against Crowley's shoulder. "Just enough my dear."


	2. Pictures - Maggot Husbands

Hastur sighed as he tossed his jacket on the chair next to him. Running his hands over his face, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Ligur looked up from his book as his mate buried his face into his neck.

"Rough day?" He asked, putting his book down. Hastur only made a small noise as he pushed his face further into his mate's neck. Ligur just smirked as he moved his arm to wrap it around Hastur's side, pulling him closer. The two stayed like that for a few moments.

That was until the sound of pitter-pattering feet broke the couple apart. Running into the room was a small girl, no more than 6. Her skin a mix of both of the men, and her hair was as white as snow. Her eyes shown bight yellow as she ran over to the couch.

"Daddy! Papa! Look!" She giggled in a voice that was almost too sweet to belong to a demon child. The little girl handed the two men a photo. Hastur gently took it from her hand and looked at it. Ligur leaned in so that he could see it as well. On the photo, a crude crayon drawing showed what looked to be the three of them with fire in the background.

"This is beautiful Claudia. Did you draw this today?" Hastur asked as Ligur picked her up and placed her between the two of them on the couch.

"Yep, I drew it with Aunty Dagon. See-" She pointed at the picture "That's you Daddy, and that's Papa, and that's me," she explained. Ligur only smiled as he leaned back into his mate. "you really did capture your father's likeness" Ligur jested, causing Hastur to glare at him.

"Can we hang it somewhere?" Claudia asked as she pushed her white locks behind her ear. "I'm sure we can," Ligur said as he sat the picture on the table beside him.

Claudia however, just stared at her Papa. "Papa, are you going to hang it?" Ligur only sighed. Hastur just scoffed. "We will in a little bit, I just got back, and your Papa and I want to relax before then." Claudia, however, was not taking that as an answer.

"Now," She said her eyes turning red now. Hastur only sat up a bit and pulled her into his lap. "Young lady, you do not use that tone with me, do you understand?" Hastur growled in a tone that most demons would have become scared of, Claudia, however, knew her father and only placed her hands on the side of his face. Ignoring her father, she mustered the best impression she could do of his voice; "Yes sweetie we will hang your picture now" She said as she forced him to shake his head yes. Ligur only watched this interaction, trying his best not to laugh.

Hastur just rolled his eyes as his daughter climbed off his lap and took her photo. "I'm going to find the best place to hang it," she said as she skipped away. Hastur just sighed before leaning back into the couch.

"She gets her stubbornness from you," Ligur said after a moment. Hastur just looked over at his mate.

"Sod off."


End file.
